Nightminds
by RedZebra71
Summary: Luna is a known sleepwalker. Blaise keeps his sleepwalking a secret. Luna loves practically everyone. Blaise wants nothing more that to BE loved. Trouble is brewing at Hogwarts and Blaise and Luna are the only ones who know what it is. Can these two nightminds find love and themselves while saving their school along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Luna's eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was standing next to her bed in her room at home as she smiled dreamily to herself. She had slept walked again. She looked around and slowly retrieved a slightly dirt-smudged, grass-stained purple button-down shirt and knee length light jean shorts she wore a few days ago when she went down to the creek close to her house. School would be starting soon and even though she hid it behind her happy-dreamy look, she would be sad for the first week or so. She would miss her dad. She would miss his tea he made her when she got a cut or a bruise. She would miss his understanding smile he always gave her. She thought about all this for a minute and smiled, knowing that her dad was proud of her and knowing that she enjoyed Hogwarts quite a bit. She just had to keep her head clear of wrackspurts, seeing as they always flock near her house this time of year. She would be extremely embarrassed to show up in the Ravenclaw common room with a head full of wrackspurts. Luna smiled peacefully and let out a sigh that passed as a single laugh and slipped her shoes on and skipped outside.

* * *

Blaise woke up lying on the floor of his family's kitchen. He slowly stood up and looked around before he cursed and ran into his room and closed the door quickly. He slowly opened it to look and listen to see if anyone was awake and when he was sure they were all still asleep, he sat down on his bed and sighed. His sleep walking always got worse when school was about to start (most likely because of the nerves.) He'd been trying to keep it a secret from everyone, and seeing as only his friend Draco knew about it, it was pretty easy. "Thank Merlin no one saw." he whispered. "Oh look, I took pizza with me." Blaise said happily as he took a bite of the cold pizza. Without fail, he always ended up in the kitchen. Once Blaise finished his "breakfast", he got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to answer the door which had just been knocked on.

"Good-morning Mrs. Malfoy, it IS good to see you again. Tell me, how is Lucius?" Blaise asked politely.

"Oh, you know how things are these days." she smiled sadly as she ushered Draco Malfoy into the Zabini mansion. Draco looked at Blaise as he dragged him out of the house to do last minute school-supply-shopping.

* * *

Luna wandered around the woods near her house aimlessly, making a lovely wreath of colorful flowers she had picked so that it stood out brightly against her blond hair.

"LUNA! My dear, it's time for the train station!" She heard her father yell out to her in his sing-song voice. She her hair whipped around as she turned towards his voice and smiled dreamily, looking forward to the new year.

* * *

Blaise's mind wandered as he tried to zone out Draco's complaints about whatever it was he complained about. He was used to it so he knew how to deal with it. He looked down and saw a small flower growing out of the dirt and he stooped and picked it as they were walking. Blaise stopped suddenly realizing that they would be late! "Draco! The train!" Blaise yelled and both the boys took off running.

* * *

Luna walked in a slight daze, still wearing the flower wreath and the outfit she had on earlier today, but she had added a bright red cardigan to keep warm on the train. The muggles were giving Luna strange looks but she hardly noticed, seeing as she was already daydreaming about Hogwarts. She arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 and looked at the scene before her. People were rushing around, saying goodbye to family members. 1st years didn't want to leave their parents, while 7th years were trying their best to get away. But Luna, she had already said goodbye to her father so there was no reason for her to linger on the platform. She weaved her way through the crowd and onto the train. She walked into a quiet compartment, sat down, and waited for Ginny and her friends as she read the newest print of the Quibbler.

* * *

Blaise was on platform 9 and 3/4 staring at the train. He was contemplating whether he even wanted to go back to Hogwarts only to live in the ever-looming shadow of Draco Malfoy. Blaise did consider himself to be very talented, but often went unnoticed when Draco was around. He sighed and looked to his left-searching through the crowds of people-and spotted Draco with a group of girls crowded around him. Blaise sighed again and climbed up the steps and onto the train to wait for the boredom to show up.

* * *

Luna sat talking calmly with Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville in their train compartment. They were relaxing and joking with each other as the train rumbled and drove ahead towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Blaise sat slightly slumped in his seat as Draco spoke to him. Blaise hardly heard what Draco was saying and Draco didn't seem to notice. "There's GOTTA be something for me at Hogwarts." Blaise thought to himself.

* * *

Everyone piled off the train onto the dark platform after it screeched slowly to a stop. Luna skipped along next to Ginny as they talked about the upcoming year. Just to their left, a quiet Blaise looked down as he walked quickly away from a group of people he considered acquaintances. The lights from the post lamps shone on the two girls, keeping the young boy hidden. Luna, as it so happens, tripped over her shoe lace and fell sideways. Blaise stepped away quickly and quietly, looked down and stepped around her and neither she nor Ginny noticed that he had been there. Everyone settled into the great hall to await the feast as the sorting hat sorted the first years into their houses. Luna sat quietly and smiled at all the new Ravenclaws who looked either deathly scared to be first years or extremely happy with where they were placed. Blaise was doing the same minus the smiles. Once the feast was done, everyone went to their respective dormitories for a good night's rest. Luna happily settled into bed with her shoes on just as Blaise was praying he wouldn't have to wear HIS to bed this year.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark of the night, Luna sat up quietly with her eyes closed in the Ravenclaw girls' dorm while Blaise rolled out of bed with a loud THUMP in his private room that a few Slythrin students had received. Both stood up at the same time and stumbled off and disappeared into the shadows of Hogwarts.

* * *

Blaise opened his eyes, slowly lifted his head and looked around to see where he was. He smiled when he saw that he was in his green and silver room. His smile dropped when he saw his room as though someone (a messy someone) had lived there before him. His sheets were askew and it looked as if he had dumped his suitcase contents on the floor. Blaise smiled slightly and picked up some clothes off the floor.

"Huh, well this makes it a lot easier to get dressed. Maybe I'll dump all my clothes on the floor all the time!" He said with a laugh as he slipped the clothes on and got ready for breakfast and the first day of school.

* * *

Luna woke up to something poking her arm. She opened her eyes quickly and pointed her wand at the culprit. A small and timid house elf fell off the bed screaming.

"Miss, peas! Alice did no mee' to make miss...jumpy! Alice sowwy!" Alice cried in her squeaky voice as she curled up on the floor and covered her head.

Luna smiled and placed her wand on her bed side table and gently picked Alice up and placed her on Luna's own bed.

"Oh Alice" Luna said quietly as she kneeled down next to the sobbing house elf. "If I had known it was you, I would have reacted so differently."

Alice lifted her head up slowly, looked at her friend, and sniffled. "Miss mee' it? Miss still like Alice?"

"Of course I do Alice! Now, how about we go to the kitchen for breakfast?" Luna asked softly.

The little elf smiled and nodded as she took Luna's hand.

* * *

Luna skipped down the hall humming a song her dad sang when he was working. He had told her at one point that it enhanced your brain usage, so she always hummed in on her way to class. Blaise was sitting in the hall way, postponing going to class. He then heard someone humming a song. A beautiful song. Blaise sat up straight and listened intently to the music for as long as he could before it disappeared and he had to go to class. He stood up and tried to remember the song as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

Blaise fell asleep in Charms. He walked in, sat down next to some blond girl, and fell asleep. Man was he tired. He dreamed. He dreamed about being open. He dreamed that he was loud and happy. He dreamed that people loved him. He smiled and sighed happily. Blaise was a bad ass in his dream. He laughed and talked to people and wasn't in the shadows. If this was how he would dream in class, then he would plan on falling asleep in Charms more often.

* * *

A guy sat down next to Luna and fell asleep right away. Luna looked at him, looked at her book and parchment in front of her, then back at the boy. She slipped on her Spectrespecs and nearly screamed. She grabbed her book and started waving it around the boys head franticly. He had wrackspurts everywhere. EVERYWHERE. And they wouldn't. Go. Away. She HAD to switch seats. Now.

"The person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. No switching as of right now!" Professor Flitwick announced in a high pitched voice.

Luna groaned and fell face flat on the desk. This was going to be an annoyingly long year for her.

* * *

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table while Blaise sat at the Slythrin table. They both got vanilla pudding first then reached for the lunch part of the meal. Halfway through lunch, Luna picked up a chunk of meat and placed it in her bag. She then grabbed half a sandwich, stood up and skipped out of the Great Hall. Blaise sat and stared at his food. He ate one more bite, stood up, and left the Great Hall half a minute after Luna did.

* * *

A Ravenclaw girl and a Slythrin boy decided to spend their free period out on the grounds since the sun was shining and no clouds were to be seen in the soft blue sky. One blond haired girl walked knowingly into a section of forest to find some winged horses while one dark haired boy was lounging on the grass, soaking in the sun light. The young girl skipped along a bright sun-lit path to a small clearing in the forest, made a screeching sound, sat down, and waited. The boy opened a journal and began to write and doodle. Anything to pass the time, he would say, but in reality, he loved to write.

Neither student noticed the shiny yellow and silver eyes glaring up at the castle from the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. The eyes blinked and slowly vanished just as a soft but terrifying growl came from the owner of the eyes.

**So back when I was reading this one fanfic, the author always put "REVIEW!" at the bottom and I always thought it said "RAVENCLAW" (quite funny, I might add.) So, ya know, you totally should submit a Ravenclaw and all, I wouldn't mind ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I noticed that the first two chapters were quite short but bear with me, I've never written fanfiction before. I think I'm getting the hang of writing chapters so I think that's pretty good :) thanks for reading :D**

* * *

Blaise sat down at the Slythrin table as per usual and mechanically started to eat. Suddenly, he stopped eating, dropped his fork, and looked around.

"I'm tired of the same bloody thing every day!" Blaise thought to himself. He stood up and walked away from the table swiftly. He proceeded to go to the kitchen to request some other foods. When he entered the kitchen, he looked around for a second or two and just as he began to take a step, someone pushed past him quickly and ran. The only thing Blaise saw what a wisp of blond hair whip around the corner.

* * *

He was there. In the kitchen. The same time she was. Run. That's all she could think of. So of course, Luna ran. She didn't really run but tripped and stumbled out of the room. Why did she run? This was all so unlike her. Luna stopped running and tried to calms down quickly. The boy with the wrackspurts...Luna yelped. What if she had wrackspurts because of the boy?! Luna lost her composure and ran.

* * *

"Poor me." Blaise thought sadly as he sat down in DADA to pout. Snape was the teacher and that had totally shot away any chance of napping in class. He would just have to deal with it for now.

Luna walked into DADA class slightly out of Breath but not as worked up as she had been during and after breakfast. She sat down calmly and opened her book and stared out the window, not even noticing the dark haired boy was sitting right behind her.

* * *

The yellow eyes began stared at the castle early that morning. The eyes sharpened and the dark face visibly tensed when students started passing windows. The body crouched and stalked through the woods like a shadow to Hagrids hut and garden. From there, the eyes of the shadow settled on a certain blond girl sitting in class.

Blaise enjoyed potions class. Especially making the potions. It allowed him to shine, and that was something he desperately wanted. And he was going to get it today. Or so he thought. He got tired again and began to doze off once he got to the dungeon and sat down.

Luna walked into potions and saw the dark haired boy. She looked around and saw a few seats open. But that was expected since she had run to the Ravenclaw common room and up to her dorm so she could get something she brought with her and was almost late. Luna took a deep breath and took the seat next to the dark haired boy.

* * *

Luna poked Blaise and he jumped and looked at her with a curious look.

"Here" Luna said as she slipped him a potion in a small vile. "It will get rid of the wrackspurts and nargles. The nargles have been following you and you have wrackspurts everywhere." Luna whispered quickly and looked back up to the front of the class.

Blaise looked at the girl. "What's a wrackspurt? And what's a nargle?"

Luna looked at him with surprise. He had to be the FIRST person to not know what they were. No one asked her what anything was. Still slightly surprised, Luna reached in her bag and pulled out a recent copy of the Quibbler and handed it to him. "Read this. Daddy wrote an article on them. It will explain everything. It explains how to look for signs of them and everything. There's even a pair of Spectrespecs, so you can see the wrackspurts. And there are directions on how to make a charm to keep away the nargles. I have one. It works quite wonderfully. You should make one. Nargles are obviously following you, seeing as your clothes are quite rumpled. You'll want to keep an eye out for them. They hide your belongings." Luna spoke bluntly and seriously to him as if she believed everything she had said.

Luna smiled calmly at him and looked back to Professor Slughorn and the lesson. Blaise kept looking at her for a few more minutes before he slowly looked at the vile then the magazine she gave him then back to the girl then thought "wow this girl is strange."

* * *

"That girl...who is she?" He picked up the Quibbler she had given her and saw the name "Xenophilius Lovegood" and a picture of a man with similar colored hair as the girl who spoke to him.

"Lovegood..." Blaise whispered to himself and sat on his bed. "Lovegood." he said softly as he lay down in bed. "Luna Lovegood." Blaise murmured as he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Luna silently hoped that the dark haired boy took the potion. She was NOT looking forward to having to sit next to him for the rest of the year. All she could do was wait and see how things went. She sighed and slipped her night shoes on and lay down and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

In the castle, nothing could be heard but two pairs of footsteps. Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini walked towards each other and stopped right in front of each other.

"Luna..." Blaise mumbled while staring forward above Luna's head.

"Lemon gummies..." Luna said back quietly.

Both students stood in their respective spots until a prefect came up to them, noticed they were sleepwalking, gently told them to go back to their rooms, and walked away. After that, Blaise and Luna turned around and walked back the way they came.

In the castle, nothing could be heard but a single pair of footsteps walking quietly to the place where Luna and Blaise had just been standing. Nothing could be heard but a sharp laughter echoing through the halls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine**

* * *

Luna skipped into Transfigurations and stopped a few feet inside the door. She looked around for the dark-haired boy carefully but frowned a bit when she saw he wasn't in this class. She walked slowly over to Ginny's desk, sat down, smiled at her friend, and absentmindedly played with her hair.

* * *

Blaise rushed into History of Magic class early and put his bag on the empty seat next to him and turned around impatiently to wait for Luna. He was hoping to sit next to her again but he had no idea why. She never walked into his class. Blaise put his head down on the desk sadly and didn't pay attention to the lesson at all. He was too busy moping.

* * *

The silent shadow crept through the halls of Hogwarts, watching carefully for any signs of movement. If a sound was made, the shadow would blend. No one would notice that something was happening. No one would notice that something was different. No one would suspect a thing. The yellow and silver eyes. Looking. Searching. Hunting.

* * *

Blaise stalked into professor Snape's office with the potion Luna had given him in his hand.

Snape looked up from his desk.

"Mr. Zabini." he said slowly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" He asked sarcastically.

I was wondering if you could me a bit about this potion, sir." Blaise said calmly. "I don't know what it's for but I would like to know." said as he handed to potion to Snape's outstretched hand.

Snape examined it for a few seconds then handed it back to him. "It is not harmful and it does absolutely nothing. Mr. Lovegood has created this to keep imaginary creatures away." Snape sneered and turned around and started walking away.

Blaise looked at the potion a jumped when Snape spoke again.

"If that is all you are interested in hearing about, I suggest you leave." He said slowly but menacingly.

Blaise ran out of the classroom and down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Luna sat with Ginny outside before dinner as the two girls talked.

"Ginny..." Luna said slightly nervous.

"What is it Luna?" Ginny asked quickly, since she had never seen her friend act nervous before.

Luna handed Ginny her Spectrespecs slowly. "Could you put these on and tell me if I have any wrackspurts?" Luna spoke quietly and uncertainly.

Ginny put the glasses on and looked at Luna. She had not a single wrackspurt. "Lucky you Luna. Your head is clean of them." Ginny said sweetly while handing back the Spectrespecs. "Why do you ask?"

Luna looked around before speaking. "I'm acting strange lately and was wondering if they were causing it." at that moment, the dark-haired boy ran by the open windows in the hallway.

"Ginny? Who's that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh him? That's Blaise Zabini." Ginny replied sounding slightly bored. "c'mon, let's go to dinner!" she said happily. And with that, both girls got up and walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Blaise slowly rolled out of his bed in the dead of the night. He walked out of his room and through the common room. Once he reached the hall way, he breathed deep and walked towards the stairs. As he walked, he rounded a corner and bumped into something that jolted him awake. He saw a flash of black shoot past him and around the next corner. Suddenly, someone let out a deadly scream from the corner that the black blur disappeared around. Blaise ran to look and saw a small girl sitting on the ground. Blaise knelt next to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked soothingly to the girl, patting her back. She nodded and turned slightly red at the kind gesture. Blaise helped her stand up.

"Did you see what that was?" asked the girl shakily.

Blaise shook his head no. "Did YOU see what it was?" he asked quietly.

"All I saw was something bump into me and run. It was like a shadow." she said with a slightly scared voice.

Blaise comforted her for a couple of minutes then walked with her until they ran into a prefect who knew of Blaise's sleepwalking. Blaise handed the second year girl off to the prefect and started to walk back to his dormitory. All the while, he thought about everything he had seen, or rather, not seen that night.

* * *

Blaise sat down in his seat in charms and waited a little too impatiently for Luna to get there. He had drunk the potion she had given him and he was torn between hoping she would notice and hoping she would NOT notice. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Luna spoke.

"I see you drank the potion. It's done wonders, you don't have any wrackspurts whatsoever." she said happily as she looked up at him with her eyes hidden behind those funky glasses of hers.

Blaise was absolutely floored. How had she known? How could she tell? Are wrackspurts real? Is it not made up?

"I didn't take the potion." he mumbled. "Must be your imagination." Blaise crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair.

"Oh no I'm sure of it." Luna insisted. "Here, look." she whispered as she slipped her Spectrespecs on his face. He looked at her in surprise. "Look at people. You see those dots flying around their heads?" Blaise nodded slowly. "Those are wrackspurts. You don't have any of those anymore." she said proudly. Blaise looked around the classroom once more then took the glasses off and handed them back to Luna.

* * *

"This girl...she's something different. She's so honest. And interesting!" Blaise laughed to himself. "I'm actually glad she's sitting next to me and not someone else..."

"Why do I want lemon gummies so bad right now? Blaise smells like lemons...wait! Why am I thinking about what Blaise smells like?! I have wrackspurts. That's right...wrackspurts."

Luna and Blaise snuck a glance at each other at the same time; both quickly averted their gaze when they saw the other looking back. Luna turned red and Blaise smiled to himself. Both students tried to pay attention for the rest of the class, but to no avail. Luna was very busy trying to figure out how she got wrackspurts, while Blaise kept thinking about how pretty Luna's hair was.

* * *

**How do crazy people walk through the forest?**

**They take the psycho path! :D**

**Thanks for reading everyone :) And we all know Luna doesn't have wrackspurts, right? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine.**

**Eh :( sorry I haven't been on to update in a few days, I've been sick and apparently, one of the symptoms was writers block. But now, I can write again! Yay! And lucky you guys :D I wrote most of this this morning and I had a midterm this afternoon today but I didn't know about it. If I had, you wouldn't have had a chapter today.**

* * *

Time to run. Time to stalk. Time to hunt.

A loud growl rumbled through the halls of Hogwarts as the shadow that stalked the school slinked down close to the dungeons, on the prowl.

Now, to find the target, _the prey_. Find. Attack. Kill wouldn't be bad...the target would be out of the way and so MANY possibilities would be open. So MANY opportunities to take. Just get the target. Get the target. Get the target.

The growl rippled through the shadow and echoed through the halls again when a flash of human ran across a hall way. Theeeere was the prey. THERE...was the perfect time to attack.

* * *

Blaise didn't sleepwalk that night. He lay down in bed and happily slipped into a light sleep. One he was happy to be in and one he hoped to stay in for a while. Or at least until he had to get up in the morning. Getting some actual rest was nice and even though Blaise was asleep and unconscious, he knew it would be good for him. Little to his knowledge, danger lurked through the corridors of the school.

* * *

Luna walked slowly down a hall and rounded a corner. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed inside her brain and it felt as if an electric current ran through her body and it jolted her awake. For a few seconds, Luna couldn't see anything due to the sudden changes in lighting. Right as her eyes were adjusted, someone ran past her. She turned around quickly only to see black claws shoot out from the darkness and throw the person who ran against the wall like a rag doll. The person yelled when their body came in contact with the wall and they fell down on the grounds and didn't move. Footsteps could be heard but Luna wasn't paying attention to anything but the person on the floor. She franticly began performing as many healing spells as she could remember and quickly levitated the body. Luna began moving the body towards the infirmary as fast as she could. Luna's mind was fogged up. She couldn't think straight. All that was in her mind was getting this person to safety. There was a sudden gasp and Luna jerked her head around to face Professor Sprout.

"Goodness Miss Lovegood, what on EARTH is going on? And who is that? Oh dear, what's happened to him?" professor Sprout said with a horrified look on her face at the sight of the limp body.

"He-attacked. I saw. Claws...from the shadow..." She managed to get out before a single tear ran down her face. Professor Sprout gave her a sympathetic look and took over the levitating body and led Luna up to the hospital wing to take care of the floating, unconscious, bloody person who was attacked by a shadow.

* * *

Blaise was sitting in DADA completely confused. At first when he walked into class, he notice Luna was missing and felt his spirit and mood sink. Then as he was sitting down, he looked next to him and noticed that...Draco was gone too. Blaise sat in his confusion and wondered.

"I wonder where they are..." He thought to himself.

Blaise then heard whispers behind him. He strained to listen and caught a bit of the conversation.

"Yeah-at night-attack-"

"Malfoy-hospital wing-poor guy."

"Luna too-"

Blaise almost fell out of his seat. Draco and Luna were hurt?! No.

No no no no no.

* * *

Blaise ran. Once class was done, he ran as fast as he could. He was scared. He may not know Luna very well but she was one of the only people he knew that didn't make him feel inferior. He felt like he was talking to an equal the one time he spoke to her. She hadn't tried to show off or make herself look good to him, she just acted like herself. And now, she was probably hurt and he was terrified.

He ran into the hospital wing and skidded to a stop and immediately saw the two filled beds. Draco's was closest to him. He glanced down and saw his arm and torso wrapped up. He was unconscious. Blaise swiftly walked past him and stood by Luna's bed. He looked down at her face and saw a sad and solemn look. He also saw her eyes were slightly open and looking up at him with an expression he thought he would never see on a face like hers. She looked scared. Blaise sat down on the chair next to her bed quietly and looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. They sat together in silence for a few hours while Madam Pomfrey fussed over Luna before letting her finally leave for dinner. Blaise looked at her.

"Stay with me...please." she whispered softly as they walked towards the great hall. "I...I'm too scared to be alone with..." she trailed off and looked down, trying to hide her face. Blaise gently placed his hand on her shoulder and led her in the direction of the kitchen

* * *

Luna and Blaise sat in silence and ate. Luna picked at her food while Blaise tried to eat slowly to stay in time with the girl he was eating with. Luna looked up at him and smiled slightly, reveling a small bit of dreamy-ness. Blaise smiled widely at her and picked up a roll and handed it to her.

"Eat up Luna Lovegood." He said happily.

"I will Blaise Zabini." She said calmly as she took the roll and smiled at him again.

They sat together and finished eating. Both stood up at the same time and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Blaise and Luna walked side by side, close together so as to be reminded that someone else was there. They were walking to the Ravenclaw common room. Blaise suddenly turned to Luna and stopped, stopping her by holding onto her hand.

"Luna...what happened? I have to know." He said quickly.

Luna looked up at him and spoke.

"I was sleepwalking and something...something woke me up. I saw someone run then claws. Claws from the dark. They...threw Malfoy against the wall. I helped before I tried to take him to the infirmary but a teacher found us before I could make it there..." Luna started crying, remembering the horrible things she had seen that night. Blaise immediately pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back protectively.

"Don't cry. I'm here for you." he said quietly. "You talk to me if you need someone. I'll be here for you." Blaise spoke in a soothing voice, calming Luna down.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I don't normally cry..." she said between breathes.

"Shh, you don't need to apologize." Blaise whispered back.

The two students stood there for a few more minutes, hugging each other until they started walking again.

* * *

Luna got out of her bed and slept walked out of the Ravenclaw dorms.

Blaise sat up and placed his feet on the floor of his private Slytherin room.

Both of them stumbled around until they got to the panting in front of the kitchen. They stood in front of each other then took a step towards each other. Blaise wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. The two sleeping student hugged each other for a few moments before separating and walking back the way they came.

* * *

**Why did the robber take a bath?**

**He wanted to make a clean getaway! :D**

**(I love silly jokes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine**

**Thank you for the reviews :) it makes me want to write more.**

**Ok so yes, Luna and Blaise are not in the same year. And yes, this is a different story line to the book. It's set in the HBP. This is meant to be a back story. One JKR didn't write about in the book kinda thing. And so what if Luna and Blaise aren't in the same year? They still look cute together :) and what if Luna is advanced? See?! It's acceptable :D**

* * *

Time passed quickly and after the night of the attack, Blaise and Luna became friends. They were inseparable. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together in the kitchen; they sat together in class; they spent their free periods together; they were always together. After a while, when people talked about one of them, they said "Luna and Blaise" or "Blaise and Luna" instead of just one of them.

The pair never complained when one of them wanted to do something, they just did it. They were friends, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

After the attack, when Draco was let out of the infirmary, he found out Blaise and Luna was friends. Being who Draco was, he immediately told Blaise he shouldn't be friends with "an insane dirty blood traitor." Draco was brought back to the hospital wing an hour later with a broken nose, two black eyes, and many cuts and bruises. Blaise had detention for a month.

Halloween came and Luna and Blaise spent the first half of the day spraying most all the castle with Gulping plimpy repellent, since they only came out on Halloween night to steal your candy. That night, the pair walked around with a cauldron filled with candy that they had made. Whenever they passed someone, they gave them some and told them to look out for the Gulping plimpies. Because of Luna, Blaise began to open himself up and became a completely new person.

The Christmas holidays were coming up and everyone was looking forward to the long deserved break.

* * *

Luna sat down on her bed. She had already settled everything with her father so she could stay at school over the Christmas break. Now all she had to do was come up with a present for Blaise. Luna slowly stood up and walked over to the window across the room. She looked down and saw Hagrid chasing a small yellow dot. Most likely a cannery. Luna smiled calmly and walked happily to his hut. She knew what to get Blaise and Hagrid would have everything she needed.

* * *

Blaise was lying down on his floor. He was stuck and had no idea what to do. He may know Luna pretty well, but he didn't know what to get her for Christmas. He wanted to make it special, something she would absolutely love. He jumped up quickly. He knew EXACTLY what to get her! Blaise quickly grabbed a quill and parchment, scribbled a letter to his mother, and ran to the owlry. He had to make sure he got it in time.

* * *

Blaise and Luna met each other in front of the kitchen as they usually did. Blaise grabbed her hand and spun her around happily.

"Lunaaaa! I didn't get to see you yesterday! I was so sad!" Blaise practically yelled as Luna's laugh rang through the corridor.

Blaise let go of her hand, they both smiled at each other, and they both walked into the kitchen to eat.

"Miss! Mister!" The house elf's cried when the two students walked through the portrait hole. Luna and Blaise said a few hellos before they picked up their dinner and left to go eat. They walked to the room of requirements but it wouldn't show up.

"I guess someone else is in there." Luna said airily to Blaise. Blaise stood in thought for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers.

"I know where we can eat!" he said with a smile on his face.

Blaise and Luna ran off to wherever Blaise was thinking of.

* * *

Inside the room of requirements.

A head shot up. Voices? What to do what to do? Blend? Hide?...hide. Blending wouldn't help. There was a flash of light then the entire room was dark.

Voices are gone already...goooood.

A sigh filled the dark room and yellow eyes closed and opened.

* * *

No one but the prefects, heads, and teachers wandered the castle that night. It was a rare night when the hallways of the school saw no trouble or mischief. It even seemed as though the castle itself was relaxed. The night went smoothly as all the students slept, anticipating the upcoming day. The day when Christmas break would finally begin.

* * *

The day went by and everyone was either getting ready to leave or sleeping in. Almost everyone. Luna and Blaise had decided the night before that they would go outside early in the morning so they could be the first ones out in the new snow. Blaise decided to dress in dark colors to retain heat-seeing as it was cold-and brought an extra jacket because knowing Luna, she would forget a jacket. And of course, she did. Luna was standing outside the Slytherin common room door wearing long shorts, flower patterned tights, a loose white shirt, and a large yellow scarf. Blaise smiled at his friend's choice of dress and handed her his extra jacket.

"Oh, I won't need it." Luna said calmly. "But thank you for thinking about it."

"You wanna bet?" Blaise laughed. "It's cold out there."

"Oh I'm sure I won't need it." she smiled up at him and held out her hand to him. "Let's go."

Blaise smiled back at her, took her hand, and began walking quickly, dragging Luna along with him.

* * *

The two students were exhausted after running around for 5 hours. They made snowmen that moved and made a snow house that wouldn't melt. They were tired and wanted to rest. They decided upon resting in the Ravenclaw common room because only one other Ravenclaw was staying, and he didn't really mind other houses.

Luna and Blaise lay down on a puffy rug in front of the fire and relaxed. They talked a bit and yawned. Slowly, they both slipped into sleep. The light-haired Ravenclaw boy who stayed walked by and stopped when he saw them. He smiled when Blaise wrapped one of his arms around Luna's side and rested on her back. He laughed and walked out of the room.

An hour later, they were still asleep. Alice the house elf brought them food and hot chocolate for when they woke up. Luna and Blaise slept through the day and well into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**College got to me and I couldn't write much at all :( but I got to it now! Thank goodness I did :D and hopefully you who have read my story before are still looking for an update. If you have been, here it is :)**

* * *

Blaise slowly opened his eyes to see Luna's face a few centimeters from his. He wanted to laugh, but he held back so he didn't wake Luna up. She looked quite happy. He lifted his arm off her so she wouldn't react badly when he woke up. He conjured two blankets, put one on Luna, and one on himself. He settled in to wait for his friend to wake up.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at Blaise for a moment.

"Where did your arm go?" she asked quietly with a bit of sleepiness dripping from her voice.

Blaise laughed softly. "Why, you want it back?" he asked as he placed his arm behind his back.

"Yeeees. You're waaaarm. Now give it back." she whined.

Blaise laughed again. 'She's really different when she's tired.' he thought to himself. Luna scooted closer to him and ripped his blanket away from him. At this, Blaise's laughter boomed throughout the common room as Luna inch-wormed her way closer to the fire. Blaise cast a warming charm on her and she fell back asleep. Blaise sat up and kept vigil over his Luna while she slept. His Luna.

* * *

A few days later, Luna and Blaise decided to go back outside to their ice house. They walked slowly through the falling snow towards the spot they had built their creation. Blaise looked at it for a second and laughed loudly. He turned to Luna.

"Luna guess what?!" Blaise said happily.

"Even in the spring, this snow house will still be here. Won't that be lovely?" Luna said knowingly as she looked up at Blaise with a small smile. Blaise smiled back and took her hand.

"And all through the summer." Blaise sighed.

"And next school year." Luna spoke quietly.

They stopped when they reached the ice house and stood to look at it and its surroundings. It looked like a picture out of a fairy tale book that one would read as a child. They smiled at each other as they walked to the ice house with any negative thoughts inside the castle.

* * *

Luna and Blaise were warming up inside by the fire from the cold morning they had spent outside playing in the snow like two little kids. Though the two students looked quite relaxed, their topic of conversation was heavy and serious.

"It was terrifying. Seeing someone thrown around like that." Luna said quietly as she stared into the fire. Blaise looked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"All I can say is that I'm happy that thing didn't get to you." he whispered to Luna as he kissed her cheek. The warm glow of the fire covered up both Blaise's and Luna's newly red-turned faces as they both sat in silence as Blaise kept his arm around her waist. Luna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Blaise?" she said softly.

"Yes Luna?" he said whispered.

He waited for her to say something but she didn't. He looked down at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. Blaise tried not to laugh. Only his Luna would fall asleep in the middle of a conversation. He summoned a blanket and some pillows and set them up to sleep by the fire again.

* * *

Luna skipped down the path to visit Hagrid to speak to him about Blaise's present and the things she needed for it. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. When he did, his face softened and he smiled brightly

"Hello Luna! What brings you all th'way down 'ere? Would you wan' some tea? It's almost done." he happily ushered Luna inside.

"Oh yes Hagrid. Tea would be lovely." she said with an airy voice. "Actually, I came to ask you if you had something I need for a Christmas present for a dear friend of mine."

Hagrid smiled and stood up. "Well Luna, you jus' say what you need an' we'll see if I got it."

* * *

Blaise ran up to the owlry as fast as he could. He wanted to check early to see if his mother had written back with Luna's present. She had! There were two owls guarding a package and a pale blue envelope. He swiftly walked to it, retrieved it, and ran back to his room. He quickly opened the package and looked carefully at what was inside. All looked well. He then opened the letter and braced himself.

_Dear Blaise._

_Goodness this young girl must be important to you, as I can clearly tell by your letter. The way you describe her makes it seem that she might be a Ravenclaw student, which indeed, I am quite alright with. Your father and I would love to know her name and maybe even meet her over the summer if both you and she are alright with that. I hope she enjoys her present and if not, I have sent you a substitution gift. You seem different by the way. More lively._

_Good luck in school and tell me more about your mystery light-haired girl._

_Your mother._

_P.s. Hi Blaise! Guess what?! I lost a tooth AND cut my knee in one whole hour! Oh! And I went swimming all by myself! I was scared but no one knows but you. So don't tell anyone! Bye!_

_Love love love love Carmel_

Blaise laughed out loud at his 6 year old little sisters part of the letter. He placed the letter on his bed side table. He was thinking about how lucky he was that his mother was in Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts. And even though his family was made of purebloods, his parents always tried their hardest to teach their children to be understanding and accepting. He placed Luna's present down gently on his desk and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Blaise loved food, and Christmas Eve dinner was probably one of his favorite meals of the year. He had never stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas break so he assumed it would be a bit like the opening feast. He was wrong. It was better! He and Luna met at the entrance to the Great Hall. They walked in and Blaise stopped suddenly and looked around. Not very many people stayed over break this year so all the students and teachers sat at one long table in the middle of the large room. Blaise couldn't help but laugh as he saw Professor Dumbledore clad in red and green robes with a purple paper crown on his head shoot a confetti bomb at professor McGonagall's face. Luna smiled at the entire scene and lightly dragged Blaise over to some empty seats and they both sat down. A Gryffindor threw them a popper to pop together. As they did, little red heart shaped sparkles erupted from it as two love birds flew off into a corner of the Great Hall and cuddled together. Luna and Blaise both blushed profusely and looked away from each other. They both thought no one had seen this event, but one silver haired professor with a knowing twinkle in his eyes saw the whole thing.

* * *

Luna woke up slowly. She suddenly jumped up quickly and ran to get ready. It was Christmas and she needed to go to the room of requirements as soon as possible to meet Blaise. She grabbed Blaise's present, levitated her own presents to follow her to the room and set off as fast as she could. She walked into the room and saw Blaise already there. The walls were mirrors while the entire room was filled with neutral colored pillows, chairs, couches, and a huge crackling fire right in the middle of the room. Luna smiled, left her presents on the ground, walked over to Blaise, and sat down. Blaise smiled at her and gave her a huge hug.

"So my lovely Luna, we open everyone's presents first, then each other's?" Blaise said into her hair.

"That sounds lovely Blaise." Luna said as she smiled.

They both stood up and opened the presents that that were soon forgot about as Luna and Blaise turned to each other. Luna shyly handed Blaise a small wrapped up bundle of tissue paper. He unwrapped it quickly and looked happily at it. It was a charmed necklace. The charm was quite interesting, to say the least. It had a white square button, a small, bright yellow feather, a dried daisy preserved so as not to get destroyed over time, an ivy leaf preserved in the same way, and copper wire rolled into a round bead. All of these were strung on a throng of light brown leather. Blaise slipped it around his neck and the button changed to a light pink color.

"The button color changes with your mood." Luna said happily as she smiled up at him.

Blaise laughed. "Thank you Luna. It's awesome. Now...your turn!" he said loudly as he reached behind him and stood up. "Stand up Luna." he whispered to her. She stood up and suddenly the room lit up and changed from warm and cozy browns to whites. Blaise handed Luna a cloth wrapped present and he held a green bulb type thing in his hand. He smiled and suddenly dropped it. Right as it hit the floor, it exploded in a red burst of powder and sparkles. It was a beautiful bright pink flower. Blaise stooped down and picked it up and fashioned the flower into Luna's hair. Her eyes shown as a huge smile spread across her face. She carefully took away the cloth and reviled a puffapod plant with four pods on it. Luna gently placed the plant down on a table and threw her arms around Blaise and whispered thank you a dozen times. Blaise laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

Later that night, Luna and Blaise were walking around the castle together, completely avoiding mistletoe due to all the nargles of course. They were enjoying the quiet that you usually don't get at the castle unless you snuck out after hours. Luna still had the puffapod flower in her hair, which she had preserved like she did the dried daisy and ivy leaf on Blaise's necklace. They heard running footsteps behind them and they both turned around to see professor McGonagall running towards them.

"Both of you! Go to the nearest common room and stay there until further notice!" she screeched as she ran past them. Blaise and Luna looked at each other and both hurried to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady let them in immediately and shut as quickly as she could. They both looked around and saw a few students huddled together. Luna walked over to them quietly.

"What happened?" she asked with a confused voice.

"You know Malfoy? Well the same thing happened to this kid a few minutes ago. He got attacked."

* * *

**So tell me...is the jumping between POVs ok? Or should it be different? Cause it's just how I picture how things should go before the two met, and now that they have, it still seems to fit in some situations but should I still continue with it?**


	8. Author speaking!

**Hello! geez! I'm so sorry for not posting anything for such a long time! See, life decided to slap me in the face so sad faces :( but thank the heavens above and all the Harry Potter glory it holds that I'm back! so some of the reviews said that the pov changes are confusing and a long break that I took from writing tells me that holy crap I totally agree with that. Dear me. ill fix that and I'll hopefully be posting a new chapter either by tonight or tomorrow! Woo hoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: we all hail J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter and thank her kindly for allowing us to write stories with her characters.**

* * *

The hours passed slowly as Luna sat happily by Blaise as the Gryffindors glared at Blaise. Blaise was obviously uncomfortable with the situation but Luna looked perfectly happy and dreamy as she looked about the common room. No mistletoe. She gave a subtle approving nod and started a conversation with Blaise. The atmosphere tensed when Professor McGonagall rushed into the common room and franticly began doing a check of all the students that were sitting, whispering to each other. She promptly ran back out to speak to the other teachers.

A little girl (who looked terrified) walked up to Blaise and Luna and timidly asked if she could sit with them. The two scooted away from each other and the little girl happily sat in between them. She struck up a conversation with Blaise because Luna was staring off into space. The little girl, who turned out to be a second year Hufflepuff, had been walking around when she saw something jump out of the shadows of an empty class room and attach the boy who was now in the hospital wing. As the conversation between the second year and Blaise went on, the Gryffindors relaxed a bit with having a Slythrin in their common room.

Professor McGonagall rushed in and instructed the students who were not from Gryffindor that they must spend the night inside the Gryffindor tower, for safety reasons of course. Luna and Blaise stayed up late and sat next to each other by the fire place. They sat in silence for about half an hour just staring and thinking. Finally, Blaise turned to Luna and wrapped his arm around her. Even though she tried not to show it, she was scared. She was able to hide it from everyone who saw her, but Blaise knew his Luna. She was scared and he wanted to make her smile. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Blaise looked at her face and slowly entwined his fingers through hers and held her hand. Luna tightened her grip on his hand slightly and smiled softly. Blaise felt his heart skip a beat or two as he and Luna fell asleep by the fire place together.

* * *

A few days later, the chaos of the attacks died down and Luna was frantically reading a letter her father had sent her that had just arrived. She had written to him two days ago begging him to send her a vial or two of the potion that gets rid of wrackspurts. She was absolutely sure that she had them because her heart acted funny and she blushed a lot more recently. She was so confused and she needed to get rid of them. Now.

Luna quickly drank the potion and ran out of the common room to go meet Blaise. Today, they were to visit Hagrid, who didn't see Blaise as a Slythrin, but as a friend of Luna's, therefore a friend of his.

* * *

After they spent the better part of the morning at Hagrid's house, Luna and Blaise went up to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

The teachers had the entire hall lit and were watching the students carefully. Everyone ate in almost complete silence. Some people felt awkward but Luna and Blaise were perfectly content with sitting in silence, seeing as they did it so much.

"Blaise, I need you to do something for me." Luna said quietly.

"What is it Luna? Anything for you." He said as both of them blushed slightly.

"I need you to put on the Spectrespecs and see if I have wrackspurts." She said seriously.

Blaise smiled and slipped them on and looked at Luna. "Wow." He thought to himself as he looked at her. "She looks really pretty right now. That dress really makes her hair brighter. And her ey…..what am I thinking?" he thought abruptly as he shook his head and took the glasses off.

"Nope, no wrackspurts" he said simply.

Luna had a slight frown on her face as he said those words. "Ok." She said almost to herself. "Ok."

Blaise chuckled as Luna began to eat a slice of chocolate fudge and pumpkin cake.

* * *

Luna sat on the edge of her bed and looked around the room slowly. She then looked down at her night shoes that she had just put on. Why on earth did she want lemon gummies so badly right now?

"Alice?" she said softly. The little house elf popped into her room moments later and bowed.

"Miss Lovegood be need somefing fwom Alice?" she squeaked.

"Would you bring me lemon gummies?" Luna asked.

Alice nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, Luna was curled up eating lemon gummies and thinking about what tomorrow would hold for her.

* * *

Blaise lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had one single thing on his mind. Luna. His Luna. What's been up with him recently? Why has he been acting so differently? He didn't understand. It was Luna. Maybe he had wrackspurts…maybe that was it. Yeah. That is easily fixable.

Blaise sighed as he rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The hunt was on. The kill was planned. First the kill. Then the hunt. Prey first then The Prey. The Prey that was worth hunting for. The kill must be made first. The plan, wait. Wait till pale haired girl is alone. At night. Then kill. Kill with no mercy. The eyes in the shadows closed then opened as the low growl spread through the hall and into the night.

* * *

**Woo! look at me! I wrote something! Oh yeah! So ill probably post something in a day to three days. depending on if I get ideas. Do you guys have any ideas? I fixed the pov in this chapter, you like? Hahah! Ok ok ok, thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I put a bad word in this chapter :( I'm sorry. it was to make a point though! it was needed.**

* * *

Blaise blinked and looked down at his feet trying to understand things. Why did he have wrackspurts? Why did he sleep walk again? What's happening? Why is all of this going on? Why will it not stop? He let out a deep sigh and stood up. It was time for him to get ready for the day and he wasn't looking forward to it. The teachers were cracking down on the students' safety. There were still a few days before break ended and the students were easier to keep track of. He sighed again and went to take a shower. He let out a frustrated groan when he realized that he was out of his favorite lemon flavored shampoo. He would have to owl his mother about that.

After his shower, he stumbled around and got ready and jogged out to the great hall to meet Luna for breakfast.

* * *

Luna was about to get lost. She didn't particularly remember this part of the castle but that was ok. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled calmly. She had spotted nargle tracks headed to the Great Hall. Lucky her. She skipped happily in the right direction and entered the Hall and skipped directly over to the Slythrin table and sat down and smiled up at Blaise who ruffled her hair. They both began eating calmly.

Luna didn't notice but Blaise noticed immediately. Everyone was glaring at them. Blaise had heard about it as he was walking back to his common room the night before.

_"You and that blond bitch are disgusting." Seethed a 7__th__ year Hufflepuff._

_Blaise looked up in shock. "Pardon?" he asked simply._

_"It's obvious isn't it? You two were at the attacks and you two are the ones who reported them! Everyone knows it was you two." He spat at him._

_Blaise stood in shock for a few seconds before turning around and walked away._

Everyone thought that him and Luna were attacking people and he planned on keeping that information from Luna, who was oblivious to the rumors. She simply sat and ate her breakfast which, for some reason, happened to be candy.

"Luna, where did you get that?" he asked her quietly.

"Alice knows that I like it, so she sent some out this morning." Luna said and held some out for him. "Would you like some? They're rather delicious."

Blaise laughed. "No I'm fine with bacon." And took another bite of his food.

Right when they were done eating, Blaise dragged Luna out of the Great Hall to get her away from everyone who was still shooting daggers at them with their eyes.

"I'm not blind you know." Luna whispered as they walked. Blaise looked at her.

"What?"

"I know they think it's us. They've told me. One boy from Hufflepuff even pushed me." She said simply. At this, Blaise was ready to kill but Luna took his hand and squeezed it. She put on a brave face. "It's ok. I'm used to being stared at."

Blaise wanted to fix everything. The face she gave him hurt him so much. He squeezed her hand and kept walking next to her up to her common room. They were to stay in a common room and not wander about the school more than absolutely necessary. And they planned on following that suggestion.

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. No one would suspect me now. They wouldn't know that it's me doing all this. I'm safe from the suspicions. This was too easy. All too easy. Now all I have to do is make the pitiful blond girl the target of the accusations, then I can strike and finish this. I stopped and leaned against the wall and laughed as I ran into the boys' restroom to hide for the time being. Today was a dangerous day, but tomorrow seemed like an excellent day to hunt.

* * *

They sat on the floor side by side looking out the window, watching the snow fall.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna said as she leaned on his shoulder. Blaise nodded and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's so…simple." He whispered into her hair.

"That's what makes it so beautiful." She smiled as she spoke. Blaise nodded again. He then pulled Luna just a little bit closer to him as he wrapped his hand around Lunas'.

* * *

**SO! :D I'm sorry I didn't post very quickly :( do you forgive me? I hope so because I'm very sorry x(**

**Oh yeah! So when I first started writing fanfiction, I always said, I would not ask for reviews…but here I am, asking for them. It really helps with the whole motivation to write, I'm not kidding, heh. Anyways! I just wrote this while I was watching Harry Potter 7.2. Good stuff :) Also, I wish I was a witch :l **


End file.
